Lightning
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki braves a storm and takes Shizuru out of her misery. ShizNat.


**Lightning**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: A little bird told me that it belongs to Sunrise.

Notes: Nothing to say... Objection! Something to say: Forgive bad grammar.

* * *

The storm was raging outside the window of the room. The light haired girl found herself in a contemplating mood; past crimes and past sins throbbing in her mind. The loneliness was pressing into her. A lone small lighted window not different to the million of other windows lighted against the storm. How many more people were at the moment alone in the city of Fuuka? She felt discarded by the one she loved.

_"Oi! Mai control you stupid pet and tel__l me were the hell are my keys?"_

_"Just because you don't mind your stuff it's not reason to insult Mikoto. Your keys are on the table."_

_"Tch!"_

_"Don't mention it Natsuki."_

Tendrils of raindrops moved down on the window not different from a thousand of tears. The cup of tea on her hands was barely war, the contents almost cold. How long had she been watching the storm through the window? Fujino Shizuru closed her eyes at the pain, the loneliness, the storm, her life. This day could not be worst.

_"Are you __sure you want to go out? The radio said that the storm was becoming a typhoon."_

_"I already took to much time. It's now or never."_

_"H-Hey! At least take a jacket."_

_"Just go kiss your cat girl or something. And stop mothering me!"_

Lighting had started to alight the heavens every now and then; the storm seemed to become worse by the minute. And the fear on Shizuru that things could be worst became true when all the lights on the room and from the street were eaten by the darkness of the night. She couldn't help her mood from sinking lower. A sip of the cup let her know that the tea was at the moment disgustingly cold. In the darkness, alone, and not even tea for company. Life was at its worst.

_"I think Natsuki it's very brave. I'll also challenge the weather for Mai. Mm"_

_"See? Even she agrees with me."_

_"I love Mikoto but I don't think hers is the smart opinion. You are being impulsive."_

_"I'm going and that's final!"_

When was it that the amazing Kaicho had started to fall so low? She was depressed. The last time she had been such an easy prey for the Obsidian Lord; but now she didn't even had the escape of fighting orphans to wrestle against this sadness, this loneliness. Two months ago she had graduated; and only saw Natsuki one time in those eight weeks. She had been replaced, hadn't she? By Tokiha-san and Mikoto-chan. Really, who would think that someone like her could get like this?

_"So I see you took me in my recommendation of kissing the cat girl."_

_"Weren't you supposed to be gone?"_

_"I forgot my helmet... Now Mai,__ don't go doing dirty things on my side of the room."_

_"Leave! Unless Natsuki wants to learn how to--... Bye Natsuki!"_

Who would want to kept being friends with someone whose hands were so stained? So many crimes in the name of a love that wasn't returned. Although those she killed had been brought back thanks to Mashiro's miracle the sins still stood. She couldn't even cry for them, nor even for the love she would never have. So she let the raindrops on the window cry for her.

--

The door opened forcefully letting a wet figure enter her apartment, if Shizuru was other kind of person she would have screamed in fear. Keeping her composure she got up from her chair and confronted the intruder; only to be surprised at seeing a very wet and cold Natsuki. The helmet under her arm showed that the girl had battled the storm on her bike.

"Shizuru! I was knocking for a while. I thought that something had happened to you!" Natsuki put her lock-picking equipment and her gloves inside the helmet.

"Me? Natsuki you're wet!" If Shizuru was surprised at Natsuki picking the lock she didn't show it, she was actually more surprised at the girl being in her apartment.

"Of course I'm wet there's a storm outside." She said sarcastically while moving into Shizuru's bedroom. "I'm gonna loan one of your yukata. Couldn't you light some candles? This place is really dark."

"Why did you come here?" Shizuru moved in the darkness searching for the candles and lighting them, the room actually looked better in the half light. Then she closed the door and arranged Natsuki's shoes and helmet, the dark haired girl had just throw them carelessly on the entrance floor. "Didn't you noticed the typhoon?"

"You're starting to sound like Mai." Complained Natsuki leaving the bedroom while using a towel to dry her hair. She had apparently ditched her biking suit and jacket and was only dressed in one of Shizuru's yukata. "One comes all the way here to confess and this is the treatment they get, it makes me one to turn around and leave."

"Confess?" Shizuru though that this was the weirdest day of her life, first she had been depressed, now she was extremely confused.

"Yeah, why other reason will I have to come here with a storm like that? Or do you think I'm an idiot or something." Natsuki stopped drying her hair for a second. "You still want me to confess don't you?" She looked incredibly worried. "I mean, you still love me and all that don't you? Cause it took me all this time to figure out my feelings and it would be really unfair if you--."

"Natsuki has nothing to worry about. I still love her, even more than I did before." Shizuru couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, her day was actually getting better by the second.

"Oh... good." Natsuki's countenance changed from normal to blushing in three seconds; although the bravery from before was still with her, her shyness had kicked in too. "Erhm... I love you?"

"I gathered. I suppose I should say that I love you too." It was funny, the depression from before seemed to have disappeared.

"Suppose?" At Natsuki's anger Shizuru couldn't help but laugh; the biker joined her for some second until a new blush tinted her cheeks. "Erhm, Shizuru, aren't you going to kiss me or something?"

The last blush seemed to be contagious for Shizuru's cheeks also became stained with red. As slowly as she could so she could give her Natsuki every chance to back away she started a path to the biker. She needn't to worry for the moment she was close enough, the dark haired girl trapped by the waist with her arms and kissed her passionately. Shizuru's brain short circuited but left enough orders for her arms to surround Natsuki's neck in an embrace and to return the kiss.

"Ne, Shizuru?" After the kiss Natsuki's words barely filtered trough the haze in her brain. "The storm it's going to last couple of days, could I stay here?"

"Of course." Shizuru started to guide Natsuki to the room. "I'm sure that we could find something to do to entertain ourselves."

As the storm kept raging outside, the last vestiges of Shizuru's depression, sadness and sins disappeared by loving kisses and gentle caresses.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: I think it's better than my last one. At least I hope so. By the way I think my block it's caused because my mom gifted me a DS and all the games of Phoenix Wright, I think that before I wrote out of boredom.

**Omake****:**

_"Why didn't you tell Natsuki that we already did dirty things on her s__ide of the room?"_

_"Mikoto. What she doesn't know won't hurt us."_


End file.
